clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Coruscant Guard
The Coruscant Guard was a unit of specialized clone troopers known as clone shock troopers that operated on Coruscant. Its purpose was to protect Coruscant and ultimately the Republic. They had two purposes: protecting important Galactic Republic personnel like diplomatic escorts or controlling crowds. It was led by Commander Fox. The Coruscant Guard was stationed all around Galactic City in barracks and in important Republic buildings such as the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center and the Republic Executive Building. The Coruscant Guard was placed under the command of Homeworld Security Command the the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. They worked alongside other government protection agencies such as the Coruscant Security Force, elite Senate Commandos, and the Coruscant Ministry of Ingress. History Units Within One of the duties of Coruscant Guard members were to protect important GAR figures. Because of that, the Diplomatic Escort Group was created. Diplomatic Escort Group The Diplomatic Escort Group was a branch of clone troopers that were specifically assigned to escort and protect diplomats to anywhere in the galaxy. Led by Commander Stone, it was a squad of troopers that piloted ''Nu''-class attack shuttles and escorted senators such as Senator Kharrus. Notable Members Fox Commander Fox, or CC-1010, was the highest leader of the Coruscant Guard. He's worked in several places all over Coruscant including guard duty in the Republic military base, working at the docks, chasing down rogue Jedi, and protecting the Senate Building from bounty hunters. No other trooper, even if they had the same rank, could supersede him. Thire Lieutenant Thire, or CC-4477, was first a lieutenant and later a commander of the Coruscant Guard. Thire was first seen escorting Master Yoda to the planet Rugosa. He was seen variously throughout the Clone Wars, eventually to 19 BBY during the creation of the Empire and Operation: Knighfall, where he led the Coruscant Guard in hunting down Jedi. Thorn Commander Thorn was a commander whose first and last sighting was escorting Senator Padmé Amidala to Scipio where the Banking Clan was held. He was later attacked and killed by Separatist forces. Stone Commander Stone, or CC-5869, was the commanding officer of the Diplomatic Escort Group. He was seen escorting Senator Kharrus to Florrum, where his shuttle was shot down by pirates. He survived, but the senator did not. He later led his men to victory with the assistance of Representative Jar Jar Binks. Coruscant Guard Navigation: Armor and Equipment Most members of the Coruscant Guard were clone shock troopers, utilizing both Phase I armor, and later in the war, Phase II armor. Some were also equipped with ARF trooper armor. Clones of the Coruscant Guard used a variety of equipment, including Z-6 rotary cannons, electrostaffs, and RPS-6 rocket launchers. Some shock troopers became Riot clone troopers, using stun batons and riot shields to keep restless crowds under control and keep a constant patrol on the city. Others became ARF Troopers, who used massiffs to hunt down fugitives that escaped prison. Associates *CSF *Coruscant Ministry of Ingress *Senate commandos Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars:'' Episode III Revenge of the Sith *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' * Sources External Links References Category:Unit Category:Coruscant Guard